The present invention relates to a roller type stand for display and supply of commodities such as canned goods or bottled goods.
Previously, various kinds of commodities have been displayed in showcases of a convenience store or the like. The commodities are taken out by a purchaser or a store clerk initiating from a commodity placed on the front side of the showcase, and when the number of commodities has become small, the commodities are hidden from view by other commodities placed on both sides thereof. When supplying commodities to the showcase, the commodities left on the rear side of the showcase are first moved to the front side of the showcase, and next, commodities with new dates are arranged in an empty space on the rear side. This work is troublesome.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-24091 proposes a roller type stand which makes supply work of commodities easy. This roller type stand comprises a base (2) made of synthetic resin and a large number of rollers (3) attached to left and right walls (2a, 2a) of the base (2). As well shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the prior art, the rollers (3) are inclined as a whole so that the roller on the front side may be lower than the roller on the rear side. The commodities (S, S1, S2 . . . ) are aligned on the rollers (3) along a longitudinal direction thereof, and when a commodity (S1) on the front side is taken out, the following commodities (S2, S3 . . . ) slide forward by the own weight due to the inclination of the rollers (3). Therefore, the store clerk is required merely to place the supply commodities in the space produced on the rear side of the rollers (3).
The prior art roller type stand has such a problem that the assembly work is troublesome. When assembling it, first, a shaft (3a) of the roller (3) is rotatably supported by a concave portion (2g) formed in an upper surface of a lower side support member (2e) which is previously fixed to each of the left and right walls (2a, 2a), and then, an upper side support member (2f) is fixed to each of the left and right walls (2a, 2a) so that the shaft (3a) may not be separated from the concave portion (2g). This assembly work is troublesome. Furthermore, in the roller type stand assembled like this, the replacement of rollers is very difficult. Accordingly, even if a roller is broken in use or even if a roller with a poor performance in rotation is found after the assembling, it is not easy to deal with the problem.
In addition, the prior art roller type stand has such a problem that a good sliding movement of commodities cannot be obtained although it uses rotary rollers. The reason for this is that as shown in FIG. 4 of the prior art, in some cases, a commodity (s) runs onto the upper surface of the upper side support member (2f).